Rock climbing is an excellent form of exercise. Rock climbing tests and conditions a climber's strength, endurance, agility, balance and mental control. Thus, rock climbing is an ideal activity for individuals in need of physical and mental exercise, including disabled individuals and individuals in need of physical therapy. Unfortunately, many of these individuals have been unable to participate in rock climbing because of a lack of specialized techniques and specialized equipment for individuals with disabilities and individuals undergoing physical therapy.
Therefore, a need exists for a system which permits individuals with disabilities and individuals in need of physical therapy to rock climb in a manner similar to that experienced by non-disabled experienced rock climbers. It is to such a system that the present invention is directed.